life in orofino A junjou romantica story
by full moons kat
Summary: what will happen when Usami Moves to a small town in America. will him and misaki stay together
1. Chapter 1

Life in Orofino

Finfic of Junjou romantic

Usami P.O.V

As I was flying over the ocean to America. I was wondering if Misaki would be ok alone I'm going to miss him so much but I couldn't turn down this chance to go and do my writing in a whole new place. It's going to be weird but the people I'm going to live with seem nice. I'm sure it a girls house name Katie Mackey. I hope I will get some good writing in it seems like a good place to. I got off the plane in a place called Clarkson and there was this pretty girl waiting for me at her car. "Hi my name is Katie and I'm the person your going to be living with for the next two years," she said as she help me put my stuff in her car. It was an hour long drive to where she lived and the whole time she was telling me about how small her house was and how boring the town is. But in all the noise I was thinking how nice it would be to live in a small town for once but also about Misaki.

Misaki's P.O.V

I got home to an empty house and a letter on the table saying.

Dear Misaki, I have left for two years and I will be in a town named Orofino, Idaho it's in America. It's a great place to do some new type of writing. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you face to face but I couldn't bare to see the look on your face. I just want you to know I love you no matter what happens and you're my one and only lover. I wish you could be here but the girl I'm going to be living with has room only for me and you need to finish your studies. I love you so much I will write to you as much as I can.

Love, Akihiko Usami

As I read it tear fell from my eyes and I fell to the floor. Two years without Usami is going to be un live able. I wish I could be there with him. It's not fair I could finish my schooling there.

Katie's P.O.V

It's kind of weird having him in my car. He is one of the best book writers in the world. I have like ten of his books at my house. "We are here this is my little house," I said pulling into the driveway. "Thank you so much for letting me live with you ," Usami replied getting out of the car. "You could just call me Katie I really don't like my last name and don't sweat it I will enjoy having someone like you live with me," I said back opening the door to the house.

Usami's P.O.V

I got out of the car and thanked her for her letting me live with her and I got my stuff out of her car and went into her house and she show me to my room that I will be in for the next two years "Here you go this is your room and the rest of the house is well is out there take a look around," Katie said as she opened the door to my room. "Thanx I will be out in a bit after I put my stuff up," I replied back and walked in the room and shut the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

still usami's P.O.V

I'm really missing Misaki, I wonder how he is doing I think I should call him I hope it's not too late. I pick my cell up and go to his contact and I press send. "Hello this is Misaki," he says as he picks up the phone. "Hi Misaki, it's me Usami," I said as I let a tear leave my eye. "Usami you baka why did you leave me here," he yelled at me "I'm sorry but I had to go I need to get some better writing done I have been losing my touch with my books lately, I love you and I miss you two years isn't that long I will be back sooner than you think," I said to comfort him because I know he isn't taking this that well. "Why couldn't I come with you, I could finish school there," he replied and I know at that moment he was tearing up. "I'm sorry I don't think the girl I'm going to be living with can have another person here, and I want you to finish school there it would be better that way," I said trying to calm him down. "Ok I can live with this but don't fall in love with her," he replied calmly. I gave a little chuckle "Don't worry I won't fall in love with her I only have eyes for you my little teddy bear," I said. "Alright well I'm going to go to bed its really late here bye Usami I love you," he replied to me. "I love you to get a good night sleep and take care of my teddy bear," I said and clicked end on my cell.

Misaki's P.O.V

The phone call ended and I went to the couch and laid down I saw one of Usami's worn shirts and I cover up with it breathing in the smell of him that lingered on it. I'm going to miss him so much and most of all I'm going to miss him kissing me when I get up in the morning and the way he pushed me up against the wall I know I yell at him when he does that but I love it none the less and I'm going to miss the way he looks at his breakfast it really cute. He is going to come home I know it and when he does he is going to embrace me in his arms it's going to be like that one time on the train I thought to myself as I fell to sleep.

Katie's P.O.V

As I walked by Usami's door I heard him on the phone with someone telling them that he loves him and going to miss him so much and with a chuckle that he wouldn't fall in love with me. I wonder who he is I might just ask him sometime. I knock on the door. "Hey I made some diner you can come out and have some," I said. He opens the door. "That sound nice thank you," he replied and followed me to the kitchen. "Well I have to make you something you are living with me after all," I said getting him a plate of food. He chuckled "I guess so," he replied. We went and sat at the table and eat there for a moment quietly. "Can I ask you something," I asked him. "Yes you can," he replied. "Who was the guy you were on the phone with," I asked. "He is my boyfriend/lover and the only one that I would ever love," he replied with an answer I wasn't expecting. "Oh so your gay," I asked him "Yes I'm gay," he replied calmly "That's so cool I have always wanted to live with a gay guy, well I mean someone who is truly madly and deeply in love with someone, you are right, I said in a really high pitched voice and he looked kind of shocked at my reply. "Yes I'm truly madly and deeply in love with him, why do you like that so much," he said back to me. "Well you see when I was younger I was the type of girl who want to find that one true love and I watched this anime about two gay guy and to me I look like real true love the type I never had, I know it sounds kind of stupid but that's all I have wanted really in my life," I replied taking a deep breath. "That sounds like something that would be in a book, I got it, do you mind if I use for the story line for my new book," he said with a smile on his face. "Use what," I replied just a bit confused. "What you just said kind of using your past how you wanted a true love and never found one, you can just tell me bits of your life as the book comes along," he replied. "Yeah you can that would be cool," I said to him really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

still Katie's P.O.V

Flashback, in Katie's life

Why do I always try so hard for something that is never going to happen? They always say that I don't try hard enough but they have no idea how hard I really do try, I bet they think I will never do any good in my life.

End of flashback.

"Katie are you ok, you seem kind of white," said Usami. "Hey that's not nice saying I look white," I replied hitting Usami lightly on the head. "Why is that," Usami asked. "Because people have made fun of me all my life because I'm so white," I replied looking away.

Usami's P.O.V

"So tell me about your life," Katie asked me. "Well there's not much to say about it, I write books, I like teddy bears, I love my boyfriend Misaki, but before I knew him I liked his older brother who latter on Misaki and me were the first people told about him getting engaged with his girlfriend, then Misaki ran out of the house I think it was snowing that night, but I followed him out, and he started crying for me saying, " Its selfish of him wanting to tell you first when you loved him so much," and after he said that I knew he was the one for me, and I kissed him, then a lot of things happened and he met my brother in which I hate, but my brother liked him too, but I made sure he didn't get him, then my dad tried to get use to break up saying that he wasn't the one for me, the I was going to cross the road then I almost got hit by a bus but Misaki pulled me out of the way, and he hit me and yelled at me that I was an baka and then my dad seeing that Misaki wasn't afraid of yelling at me, he let us stay together," I replied taking a sip out of my tea. "Oh that's so romantico," said Katie. "Yeah I guess so but not really I mean there has been some really rough time's to, you know," replied Usami. "Oh I see, hmm I guess we have both had some hard times, so how do you like it here," asked Katie taking a drink out of her tea


	4. Chapter 4

Still Usami

P, O, V

"It's nice here, so pretty I bet Misaki would have liked it here," I said with a tear falling from my left eye. "It's ok Usami, he will be fine if he truly loves you he will be waiting and plus you can call him and write him, I wish I could hear his voice one more time," said Katie taking a step back from me. "Who is he?" I asked her. "He was my best friend and my boyfriend, his name was Carl, he….he died….he killed himself because he couldn't stand life anymore," Katie said sitting down. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," I replied. "It's ok, hey I will tell you this, if I can get my craft room all cleaned you can have Misaki come and live here with us," said Katie standing up with a smile on her face and then she graded my hand and lead me to her craft room, "See," she said opening the door and from the ground up the whole room was covered with papers. "What is all of this," I asked her. "Oh well there letters and stories and magna pages I have wrote and made I kind of don't have a real job right now, I work as a house maid in a house up the road so I have lots of times on my hands and I like writing," she replied with a smile on her face. "Ok well I think I'm going to head to my room it's been a long day," I replied walking away. "Goodnight Usagi." she yelled down the hall, huh just like Misaki would say. I got to my room and fell in to a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning to Katie screaming I ran to her room to see her half dressed. "Why are you screaming so early in the morning," I asked her looking away. "I can't get my dress up its stuck, help me," she said trying to pull his dress up. I walked in and I helped her get her dress up, and she left for her job, hmm I guess I have this house to myself I have no one to make me food ether, god I miss him so much, I want to kiss him and hold him and make love to him, oh this is making me miss him more. I picked my phone up and called him. "Hello this is Misaki," "Hey it's me Usami, I miss you so much and I love you," I said so happy that he picked his phone up. "Usami it's nice to hear your voice," he replied back. "How is it going at home," I asked him. "It's good I guess but it's not the same without you here." he said in a sad voice. "Yeah I know but I have good news," I said to him. "What is it." he asked me. "Well the girl who I'm living with she said if she could get the room cleaned up you could come live here to, but there is something else, the room is full to the top with paper work," I told him. "That so amazing, how long do you think it would take to get that room cleaned out," he asked he. "Maybe three months, it's so full and she works as a maid as it might take longer with her job in her way," I told him hoping he wouldn't cry. "Ok I can't wait to see you Usami, and get busy on you book and no more making bad book with me in it," He said making a point. Then we said our good-byes and I hung up my phone and started to work on my book. An hour passed and I still haven't got anything written and then another one passed and all I had been the name of the book. "Hey what's going on Katie," said a girl walking in the room. "Oh you're not Katie who are you and why are you here," she asked me. "I'm Usami and I'm here from Japan, I'm going to be living here with Miss, Mackey for two years as I work on my new book," I replied standing up to shake her hand. "Yeah whatever that's cool, so do you know where her new food is," she asked me wail walking to the cabinets. "No I don't I just got here yesterday," I replied. "Why you are even here and what's your name," I asked her. "I'm Katie's friend Ashley and we have been friends since we were seven and I stole a key from her a month ago so yeah," Ashley replied stepping out of the house and running off.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki P.O.V

I heard a knock at the door and I went to see who it was and it was Usagis brother. "Hey can I come in," he asked. "Sure," I replied having a bad feeling about this. As soon as he came in he pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. "What are you doing," I yelled trying to push him off of me. "Oh shut up,' he said pushing against me harder. Then he pulled my shirt and pants off of me and he took his off to. "Please don't do this to me," I said crying as he pushed his harden dick in me and I screamed out in pain. He was slamming in and out of me while pumping me as he did it. "Oh you feel so warm to me dick," he said hitting my prostate hard and I started to see white. As he did that he was rubbing my dick so hard it was hurting me. He then cummed in me then he pulled out and I was sure that I was bleeding. He graded my head and pushed my mouth on to his dick and worked my head on it. I tried to get away be he was too strong for me to do anything I just cried as he did what he liked with me. Not soon after he did that me graded out a big vibrating toy and pushed it inside he was slamming it against me and then with that he interred himself into me again. I was in so much pain by the time he left I couldn't move at all I was just sitting there calling out Usami's name even though I knew that he couldn't come to help me. The phone started to ring and I got to it. "Misaki are you there," I heard his voice say on the other end. "Usami help me," I cried out. "What happened to you," he yelled. "He raped me," I said weakly and then fainted.

Usaim's P.O.V

Something happened to Misaki. I had to get to him, I left a letter for Katie and I got on the first flight home. When I got to my place I saw Misaki passed out on the floor bleeding from his end and his wrist brushed. I picked him up and took him to the doctors.

Misaki's P.O.V

I woke up in a bed in a white room and I saw someone in the room but I couldn't tell who it was my vision was blurry. "Where am I," I asked. "You're in the doctors," said the man that sounded like Usami but I knew he wasn't here. Then the man came out to me and kissed my forehead and I saw it was him. "What are you doing here," I asked him. "I came here because I knew I had to after the phone call," he replied sitting in a set closer to me. "Oh," I said and then started to cry. "It's ok don't cry," he replied but I couldn't stop. Then he came in and laid down in the bed with me and held me in his arm. Soon I fell to sleep in his warmth and the last thing I heard was him telling me he loved me.


End file.
